


Against all odds

by Charlotte_z



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_z/pseuds/Charlotte_z
Relationships: Benedikt Höwedes/Mats Hummels
Kudos: 2





	Against all odds

1、 相拥入眠  
贝尼用力推搡着呈平躺状的马茨，即使确定他是在装睡，他依旧毫无保留地，用力地推他。  
卷发的男人不情愿地睁开眼——半眯着，他保持一条缝的视线看了对方一小会儿，转个身背对了过去。“也许明早等我酒醒了之后就会忘记你没敲门就直接闯进我房间，这种行为非常粗鲁，非常没有礼貌，这一点都不像你。”他的声音不自觉地放大，意识到这点后他发现已经收不住嗓子的音量，“你最好在我冲进卫生间呕吐前离开。“  
“至少在你解释清楚那番话前，我不会走。”  
“我刚刚说了不少话，喝酒前的和喝酒后的。”马茨再次换了个姿势躺着，他甚至能够感觉得眼睛周围的皮肤因为眼皮紧绷形成的褶皱。  
“还是习惯睡这张床。”贝尼轻轻从马茨的头下抽出一个枕头用双臂压在腹部，“那时候这里还是我的房间。”  
马茨动了动身体，没有再说话。

PS：你们觉得这算胡花还是花胡？

2、 一同外出购物  
“我记得上次购物的时候你就买了这些，比如它。”  
马茨从贝尼提着的购物篮里拿起袋速食面，往上抛然后用手接住，在他第四次重复这个动作时，贝尼终于忍住不抢回食物。  
“你趁我不在把剩下的全给煮了。”他看向马茨的手推车，“再说你也不是老几样。”  
“事情都过去这么久了，你怎么还记这么清楚！”  
“彼此彼此。我和你最后一次一起购物还是半年前！”贝尼放下购物篮，他不想因为波动的情绪砸破橄榄油的瓶子。  
“今天我们只是碰巧遇见！”  
贝尼重新将注意力放在身后的货架上，他停顿了下后再次踮起脚试图取下摆在最高层的果酱，失落的情绪一闪而过。  
马茨站在对方背后挥舞手臂，做完之后他意识到自己的行为有些可笑。他靠着手推车，看着对方拿好果酱后继续向前走的背影。  
几分钟前传到Instagram上的照片收到来自马尔科的回复：  
“万幸赫韦德斯没有关注你，否则他一定会把你揍成跟踪狂。”  
他手指飞快地敲打键盘发出回复：  
“他先会把你揍成偷窥狂。”

3、 半夜一起看恐怖电影  
你知道比恐怖片更恐怖的是什么吗？”男人裹着条羊毛毯蜷缩坐在沙发上，黑色的头发因为刚洗过二更加卷曲。  
由于马茨嘴里正在不停咀嚼葡萄干，因此每次他开口说话，贝尼都能闻到水果香精的味道，他稍稍往旁边挪动了点，压住羊毛毯的一角。  
“是恐怖片一点都不恐怖。“他回答。  
“而比这还要恐怖的是把宝贵的睡眠时间都浪费在此种类型的恐怖片上。”  
马茨不顾自己没有吹干的头发直接把头靠上布面的靠枕。  
“先去把头发吹干。”贝尼伸出手想要挡住马茨，对方的头却正好压住他的手臂，湿漉漉的头发粘在他裸露的皮肤上让他感到一阵凉意。  
“你是担心我着凉还是怕你买的靠枕被我弄湿？”马茨戳戳弹性依然十足的靠枕，换了个舒服的姿势。  
“为什么要在我来之前洗澡而且故意不吹干头发？”贝尼的手臂渐渐发麻，尽管他明白这对于他们当下的身份而言过于暧昧。他的另外只手伸进浓密的黑发。  
马茨没有回答。  
他们开始接吻，像从前习惯的那样。

4、 一方的起床气  
“我还以为是你发出的声音，发现我私自用了浴室之后更加不想起床了。”马茨擦干身体后直接把浴巾系在下半身，他的手按住腰侧——塞住浴巾角的位置。“我还顺便把衣服扔进了洗衣机，等到烘干之后我就可以穿上他们回去了。”  
“我相信在你回去之前有足够的时间吃顿早餐。”贝尼拎起冒着热烟的水壶往桌上的马克杯里加上足够冲调速溶咖啡的水，然后为马茨拉开椅子。“虽然昨晚我的确发出了些与平时不同的声音，但你居然把水烧开的声音听成我的起床气，或许我该带你去医院的耳科检查下。”  
马茨挑挑眉，他慢慢啜上几口咖啡，双手捧着轻微泛黄的杯子，在入秋的时候，杯子传递到他手掌皮肤的热度让他产生还在夏季的错觉。“昨晚你是第一次请我上楼随便喝点什么，虽然在我们为学校赢得冠军后你承诺在有了属于自己的公寓后会请我做客。”  
“难道在大学住同个寝室的时候，你都没注意过我没有起床气？”  
“大学和工作是截然不同的时光。”  
“那你以后就会知道工作后我也不会有起床气。”贝尼满脸无所谓地回应。

5、 做饭  
“老天！你不知道我有多怀念这个味道！我觉得自己上次吃是上个世纪的事了。”马茨全然不顾自己的吃相，端起空空的盘子，试图找到零星的面包屑来满足尚未填饱的食欲。他记起在这件公寓的第一个早晨，那时他对于这个地方而言还只是个刚度过一晚的客人。他坐在餐桌旁看贝尼弄着早餐就像现在一样。  
“如果实在想不出吃什么，那就把法式长棍面包切成片，涂上点自制的三文鱼色拉，在面包皮上沾点牛奶最后塞进嘴里一口解决。”贝尼重复着很久以前告诉过马茨的话，令他感到惊讶的是依然清楚地记得对他说过得每一个字。  
“那天早上你也说过。”之后在所有早晨，马茨醒来后的第一件事就是提醒自己弄点数量充足的三文鱼色拉存在冰箱里以备不时之需。  
“楼下的面包房没换过，这个牌子的牛奶市场上还有卖，就连冰箱里食物的摆放顺序都和从前一样。所以我不明白为什么你已经有一个世纪没有吃过了。”贝尼把涂好色拉的面包放进马茨的盘子里，残留在刀上的配料被他用剩余的长棍面包擦干净吃进胃里。  
“因为我试过配其他色拉，可是效果差强人意。”  
“所以你在思考了一晚上后，决定在一大清早通过电话把我叫来给你做早餐？”  
“昨晚和你用舌头交流过之后，我想还是请你搬回来住比较好。况且公寓的产权人现在还是你，我是租客。” 

6、 大扫除  
马茨双手抱着交叉的双腿随着歌曲的节奏不断前后摇晃直到腰上的肌肉发酸，他整个人向后倒去躺在刚擦完的地板上。他侧过头盯着床底，那片漆黑好像随时都会把人吸进去。他摇摇头转移了视线，没有理会蓝色的耳机线甩在脸上和脖子上。MP3换上舒缓的音乐输入进他的大脑，他相信自己在睡着前能够记得站起来。  
在床上解决午餐不是错误的行为——在“蔬菜牛肉卷”里的“牛肉”掉在地上后，他承认了这点，当他弯下腰看着辣酱从他的脸旁滴落，他认定今天就不该吃这个。清理完被浪费掉的食物后准备将拖把放回阳台，然后他被突然出现的东西打断——他甚至都不曾发现它不见了。  
在多次使用拖把无果后，他亲自爬进床底下伸手够到积了好几层灰的音乐播放器。站在充足的光线里观察粘在浅灰色毛衣上的灰尘球他发现格外刺眼。他计划在用尽播放器剩余电量的同时进行大扫除。  
如果没有躺在床上和贝尼迪克特.赫韦德斯共享同个MP3，它就不会掉在床底，他就不会花费力气大扫除，他就不该吃该死的蔬菜牛肉卷——他躺在地上这样想着。  
或许他就不该和贝尼躺在一张床上——他在睡着前这样想。  
他绝望地发现，无论打扫地多干净，床底下永远是黑漆漆的一片。

7、 浏览过去的相片  
贝尼没有留意路面上那块稍高于总体的砖头，被绊了下后他的身体连续向前冲了两三个趔趄，手里的雨伞几乎就要被风刮走，不过伞面的确已经被风吹地反过来，整个骨架随时都会被折断然后消失在这狂风暴雨之中。站稳之后围人的目光在片刻间移开看向各自的路，他小声咒骂，也许在那时候他应该坚持自己的想法买下那把价格更高的，至少他现在有一半的肯定那把黑色的伞在糟糕的天气里更能经受住考验，而不是现在这把蓝黄间隔的！  
当他走进便利店时，他看见那种黑色的长柄伞还在塑料的篮筐里，价格牌吊在伞尖上——价格比之前上涨了几欧元。在确认了口袋里的零钱足够后，为了有充分的理由坐在长桌旁歇脚歇到雨变小，他为自己买了杯热饮。iWork里的资料占据了手机与平板将近一半的内存，他得删掉点其他没用处的为这些数据腾出点空间。他的手指快速在相机胶卷里浏览，滑动，选定，删除——重要的他都已经导入了电脑。  
“这个牌子的伞现在正在打折。”收银员笑脸盈盈地告诉贝尼，打完折后的价格恢复到了他们那时看到的。  
贝尼从“最近删除”里恢复了一张照片，里面黄蓝间隔的伞第一次接触到雨水，虽然重要的照片已经存入电脑，可一张毕竟占据不了手机多大的内存。

8、 吐槽对方的生活习惯  
“真的不考虑尝试其他款式的耳机？”即使手机已经被调至静音，贝尼觉得自己依然能够听见键盘随着手指的速度发出特有的声音，很快他又听见短信发送成功的提示声，他觉得在静音模式下，“嗖”的音效显得比平时更加响。他清楚地知道短信得接收方正戴着魔音牌限量版的耳机在摇滚乐的泳池里来回游荡，他的手臂呈波浪形地上下摆动，随后他踩着鼓点走进厨房，从冰箱里取出甜橙味与樱桃味的汽水。在他拧开瓶盖前，贝尼向他发出了第二条信息，“我的那杯让给你。”  
贝尼承认套头式的耳机的确能带来听觉上的极致享受，但是将两种不同水果口味的碳酸饮料混合在一起喝下比马茨戴着耳机浑身乱扭更为可笑。  
马茨拿起放在笔记本旁边的手机，他摘下耳机挂到脖子上，在这个动作完成前他就思考完回复的内容，“我不介意尝试入耳式的耳机已经喝完本该属于你的那杯汽水，但这一切的前提是你的某些生活习惯别那么一尘不变。比如喜欢用短信与坐在你对面的朋友聊天。”  
“还有没有别的？”贝尼换回声音模式交流，他看着本该属于自己的那杯汽水正在慢慢流进马茨的嘴里，他突然有些口渴，毕竟只是一杯而已，至少那只是饮料而不是致命的化学液体。  
马茨站起身，把耳机套在对方的头上，手撑在桌上看着贝尼，他的视线与他的额头呈平行。  
“我之前已经用过这种耳机听音乐，但戴着耳机欣赏零音乐是头一次，如果你是指这个，而且这并没有什么难度。”贝尼无法理解为何自己的呼吸声听上去也比平时放大了好几倍，他有些无法理解，因为这副耳机没有配备麦克风。  
“我是指这件事。”马茨的身体又往前伸了点，刚好他的嘴唇够到贝尼的嘴唇，他希望留在嘴唇上的汽水味道会糟糕到让贝尼马上推开。

9、 相隔两地的电话  
残留的咖啡豆粉末又重新浮起，在半透明的泡沫下若隐若现。马克杯乳白色的内壁上也沾上了些。贝尼不得不用头和左肩夹住手机，左手扶住看上去有些站不稳的杯子，右手用力搅动咖啡勺。咖啡店的玻璃门被人推开，外面的冷风夹着雨水突然不停灌进店里，老板偏偏在这种天气时在门口贴上暖气故障的告示。贝尼把外套的拉链拉到顶，刚进门的客人迅速关上门，他略带歉意地向贝尼点点头。贝尼抬头看了眼挂在墙壁上的时钟，继续刚才的通话。  
“在电影开始前我们还有半小时的时间可以聊天，和电影情节有关的除外，我可不想花一个半小时去发现自己已经看过一遍了。”  
“德国和英国的时差也就一个小时，等我逛完回到酒店就差不多可以和你交流电影了。这让我想到还在大学的时候，我们经常为导师布置的论文题目熬夜看上好几部不同语言的电影。”马茨对着桌上长方形的化妆镜来回变化着角度以便更仔细地观察前几天定做的边框近视镜。这家眼镜店隐藏在一条不算热闹的街道，即使门开着外面的声音也并不会干扰到他的通话。伦敦的天气比他预计地要好上许多，他看着店面玻璃上的反光犹豫是否要将如此美妙的天气分享给电话那头正身处大风大雨之中的人。“我早告诉过你，研磨咖啡这事和你没有缘分，如果我没听错，你现在正在那家顾客可以自己动手的咖啡店里和现磨咖啡做着斗争。  
“是的，我记得很清楚，但那是我们还在一起的时候。”贝尼放弃了手中的这杯咖啡，但他还是不断用小勺子轻轻敲击着马克杯。  
“好吧，你开心就好。现在我这里阳光普照，希望这可以令你更加开心。”马茨随即挂断电话，他摘下眼镜让店员把它放进眼镜盒里。

10、早安吻  
（接在“1、 相拥入眠”之后）  
应该盖在马茨身上的另一半被子凌乱地堆积在一起，隔在两人之间。他保持着昨晚贝尼在睡着前看到的姿势：身体趴在床的边缘，左手垂在床外，右手紧紧贴合着身体，两条腿并拢，头朝着窗户的方向，仿佛床单上有条隐形的分界线，一旦翻身时不小心碰到，他就会着火。白色的背心被随便地塞进相对他身高偏短的睡裤里。  
贝尼相信只要自己动手轻轻推他，他立即就会在地板上醒来。从前在他身边醒来后发现自己的被子全都卷到他身下时，他试过用这种方式让他记得下次要分享。  
“你的早安吻真是有冲击力。如果我以后我记得分享，能不能给个真正的吻作为嘉奖？”马茨随心所欲地伸展四肢，然后侧过身与床上的人四目相对。  
许多束来自曾经早晨的光线照射进已完全清醒的意识，贝尼挡住自己的眼睛直到光线变回适宜双眼的强度。  
和从前一样，马茨的眼光对准了他的视线。  
“被子现在全在你那边，你是打算推我下去独占这张床还是好心和我分享羽绒的温暖？”昨夜过度饮用酒精带来的后果依旧停留在马茨沉重的脑袋里，错误睡姿造成的麻木占据着感官神经中属于难受的部分。“我宁愿你把我推下床，至少那样可以让我的身体找回动力。”  
“可以。但需要先解决我从昨天晚上保留到现在的疑问，你的那句话究竟是什么意思？”贝尼掀开被子，手搭在马茨的肩上，床的右边多出了张床头柜，他相信无论自己使出多大的力气，马茨.胡梅尔斯再也不会摔到地上。

11、 替对方挑衣服  
“尤里安？”  
尤里安.德拉克斯勒给马茨留下的第一印象是与贝尼很像的高中生弟弟。弄清他们友情程度还没达到和血缘沾边的程度后，马茨才想到他们算是半个同名，但这并没有给他们带来除贝尼外的第二层深刻交集。与贝尼的分手造成他忽视了许多事，他将这个年轻人的号码遗忘在手机通讯录里视线会自动避开的那栏。意料之外的事偶尔喜欢挑逗不痛不痒的日子，手机最初震动的三秒里不同的猜测在他思维里闪现。埃里克•杜尔姆捕捉到他奇怪的面部表情运动，对面他口型做出“赫韦德斯”的举动，马茨一时之间竟无从判断他是否该摇头。  
“怎么了？难不成你是要承认当初我的猜测是正确的，你和赫韦德斯真有血缘关系？”马茨努力说服自己对于自己和尤里安目前处于尴尬并且无法精确定义的关系而言，这是最合适的开场。曾几何时与贝尼的玩笑成了对付紧张不安情绪的救命药——紧张情绪的始作俑者却是救命药本身。  
“呃，尤里安，我需要你的帮助，虽然这听上去很突然，我想现在只有你能帮我。”电话接通前的三秒，德拉克斯勒还在“马茨”与“胡梅尔斯”之间犹豫不决，直到对方的第一句话提醒了他们的共同点。他从来都没有用中间名称呼过马茨，一次都没有，那样会显得他在自言自语。他们见面的次数少的可怜，贝尼的生日聚会、贝尼和他的球赛、在机场送走贝尼。“嘿，你最近过得好吗？”久违的对话，意识到还没与马茨寒暄，他希望还不算太迟，马茨与贝尼很久前听到的玩笑依然对他有着放松的作用。“我问遍了所有人，恐怕现在只有你能帮到我。”  
“尤…..嗯…..德拉克斯勒？”埃里克仔细想了想，除了正和他一起吃午饭的人以及那个那个盖尔森基兴人以外，他的生活里暂时没有出现第三个名字里带尤里安的。“他找你什么事？难道他真是赫韦德斯的弟弟？他居然还存着你的手机号！”  
“他想让我帮他挑一件和vsepa相匹配的防风外套送给贝尼，他的朋友下个星期回国。”

12、讨论关于宠物的话题  
脚底踩在柔软毛质地毯上无与伦比的舒适感让人仿佛置身于云团间，贝尼非常迷恋从脚心蔓延到全身的细微触感，但这不代表他会毫不犹豫地踩到两只兔子身上，他的双脚对它们似乎有着无法理解的吸引力，无论他如何放置他的两条腿，它们始终寸步不移地跟随，他收起双腿盘坐在沙发上，视线盯着报成一团的兔子，试图给自己洗脑将沙发的柔软程度想象成和它们的一样。  
“我还是没想明白你为什么会选择兔子当宠物，就像当时没有理解你选择这么硬的沙发到底是为了什么。”他对着端着咖啡的马茨抱怨道，手肘故意下力气撞击沙发造出硬邦邦的声音，随后丢给对方一个“你看，我说什么”的挑眉神情。  
“虽然我的确喜欢你，可我不会连你所有的习惯都一并爱上。相比你公寓里那件比席梦思还要软的过分的两用沙发这个才适合我。”马茨坐到沙发的靠手上，一边啜着咖啡一边观察他前一天从宠物市场带回来的小动物。“它们还在长身体，放在太软的地方恐怕对它们不怎么有利。”  
“那你为什么不买乌龟？至少这沙发可以磨练他们龟壳的坚硬程度。”贝尼俯身拎起兔子的耳朵放到身边，让脚心的皮肤回到踩在云端时的美好。  
“有一点我需要向你解释清楚，它们不是我的宠物，而是我的礼物，我送给你的礼物。你是贝尼，它们是邦尼。所以比起我，你更加有资格成来养它们。”

13、 一方卧病在床  
漫天的大雪依然是安安静静的，呼啸的声音剥夺了其他一切发出声音的权利，雪白取代了原有的色调。他站在白茫茫间，如同白纸上的一滴墨那样突兀。贝尼撩开点加厚防风羽绒服的袖子露出手腕上的表，他环顾四周，走出的这段路花费了他二十分钟，这至少比平时多出了差不多十五分钟，及脚踝处的积雪让他想到曾经养过的那两只棕色和灰色的兔子，它们总喜欢绕在他的脚边移动。  
再次出现的幻觉暗示他体温比出门时又往上升了点，他打算从邮局出来后去药房买些有用的退烧药。街道两旁听着不少车，要不是误把另张CD投递在了邮局，在这种可以杀死人的天气里他也应该和这些车的主人一样呆在家里喝着热茶裹着当地特有的羊毛毯子守着火炉取暖或者躺在床上昏昏沉沉直到闹钟提醒他到了吃第二顿药的时间。  
“你最怕下雪天里发生什么意想不到的事？”马茨问他。  
“雪盲的时候突然从雪地里蹦出只白色的兔子，最后兔毛和雪都变成了红色。”他想到了回答，但无法告诉问他的人。  
贝尼摘下口罩和手套，刺骨的冰凉感将他的意识从幻觉中抽离，他深吸一口气，风灌进他的鼻孔，他使劲摇摇头。身体不知道在什么时候开始变的沉重，压的他的无法像往常那样可以直接直起腰。  
他重重地咳嗽，不停地咳嗽，他希望药房会有马茨给他买的那些效果显著的药水。  
由于在出发前给邮局打了电话确保包裹还在，等他到了目的地之后，他只是坐在椅子上等着。分手后马茨想要回这张借着酒精一次成型的CD，贝尼摸着自己滚烫的额头，心想这是对他那个谎言的代价，马茨分手后想要回这张CD。  
“它在粉碎机里。”谎言在贝尼昏昏沉沉的脑子里变得特别尖锐清晰。  
他肯定自己的眼皮马上要睁不开了。

14、 午睡  
他记起了和贝内迪克特.赫韦德斯有关的一件事。  
他们昨天在电话通过了分手的决定。  
把夜间正常睡眠的时间延长到了第二天的午后，有关于昨日种种的记忆片段像那几杯鸡尾酒一样，颜色缤纷诡异。他翻过身看见马尔科压在台灯下的字条：“感谢你成为我考出驾照后的第一位乘客”。他起床赤着脚走进客厅，柔软的沙发上没有躺着姓罗伊斯的男人，毛巾毯被昨晚留在这里过夜的人随意扔在了一边，车钥匙放在茶几上。他拿起昨晚剩下的半杯柠檬水，柠檬淡黄的酸味经过漫漫长夜的发酵成了变质的衍生物，他把水吐回玻璃杯，然后用脚踩开垃圾桶，把浑浊的白水和柠檬一起倒了进去。  
在贝尼去了威尔士后，马茨租下了他的公寓，没有改变它原本面貌的打算，大到装修布局小到橱柜，冰箱里物品与食物的摆放顺序都延续了他留下的模式，即使房屋租赁合同里没有明文禁止租客重新装修。和贝尼共同度过的日与夜让他习惯了这个空间里包含的一切。  
过剩的睡眠时间使他的脑袋与身体很快又陷入到浑浑噩噩中去，他放空脚上所剩无几的力气倒在还未收好的两用沙发上，尝试靠拼复前一晚的记忆找回尽可能的清醒  
他记起了和贝内迪克特.赫韦德斯有关的一件事。  
他们昨天在电话通过了分手的决定。  
不对。  
酒精的味道随着记忆拼图缺失形成的那条裂缝冒着气往脑袋里敏感脆弱的那块钻，像不停旋转的钻头。  
致命般的疼痛迫使他向深处开挖。  
“我们可以回到最初的时候，然后尝试能不能重新走到现在。”他躺在两用沙发上，他躺在黑暗里，通过国际长途征询着贝尼的想法。  
他在慵懒的午后阳光里自嘲地笑笑，电话是前天拨出去的，并非昨天。

15、帮对方吹头发  
贝尼想起前年万圣夜马茨扮成的那个吹风机。

马茨穿着自己缝制的道具出现在聚会上，深色的服装在恐怖片氛围的光线里几乎成了隐形。人声嘈杂，即使嗓子的音量快要炸掉他的肺，正在寻找的人都没有循着他的声音回过头。他不得不低着头在熟悉的人群间挤出一条连接贝尼和自己的小道。“贝内迪克特！”，他在离他耳朵最近的距离喊出他的名字。贝尼显然是被突然出现的声音吓了一跳，在他转身发现是马茨之前。  
“异形？我以为你会有点创意。”贝尼捏住缝在背后的吹风口，“好吧，进化版的异形，后脑勺上还长了张嘴。”  
“我是吹风机！也许是你太久没用所以忘了它长什么样。”马茨同情地看着他的朋友，即使是他头上那顶还原度极高的福尔摩斯帽都无法让他暂时忘记贝尼植过发的头顶。  
这一年的圣诞，贝尼接过马茨送他的圣诞礼物，拆开吹风机图样的包装纸，他看见纸盒里塞着个更大的，真实的吹风机。“为了庆祝我令人欣慰的植发效果，还是为了祝我在新的一年里长出足够的发量好用到你的礼物？”  
“我希望在你那里过夜的时候可以让你用它帮我吹头发，贝尼，顺便偶尔我会用它吹走你的烦恼。”马茨亲了亲毛毡制的驯鹿角，然后把它戴在男友的头上。

贝尼在威尔士的邻居和他一样，是个来自德国北威州的单身男人。早上他把吹风机借给了这个老乡，当他在面试回来特意感谢他时，贝尼猜到了他的意图，于是他问：“为什么你不请我去喝一杯呢？”  
一次借出的吹风机换来一次久违的约会，贝尼想给马茨寄张感谢卡。

16、出浴后的怦然心动  
“还在用这个家伙听音乐？还是说你又买了台一模一样的？”  
马茨被滴在头发上的水珠拉回到现实中，他望着静静出现在他视线对过的人，他摇摇头试图驱赶覆盖在眼前的阴影，偷偷留在发丝间的水因此被他甩在对方脸上。他摘下一个耳机塞进贝尼的左耳，然后重新低头看着裹住下身的单调无趣的纯黑色浴巾。  
“听的歌还是老样子，连播放的顺序都没有变。”贝尼拿起音乐播放器不停按着切歌键。手掌一半大小的播放器存有19首歌，他用了19秒不到的时间浏览完了全部的歌名。取下挂在脖子上的毛巾一边擦着头发一边晃着头。  
“不就不小心把水甩在你脸上，你至于么！”在浴室里的时间让马茨口干舌燥，他发现自己的声音听上去缺少足够的底气，于是他闭上嘴，打算在找到合适的应对方式前保持安静。  
“门口有自动售卖机，我想你需要用几枚硬币来换瓶可以润润你嗓子的水，顺便补充下水分。”贝尼猜想播放器差不多到了切换下一首歌的时间，这说明他已经在马茨面前蹲了很久。他站起身走向衣柜准备换上干净的衣服，他记得裤子口袋里还剩下几枚硬币。  
“你以前会在口袋里准备些硬币以备不时之需，如果现在还有，我想借两枚买瓶佳得乐。”马茨打开他自己的衣柜对着塞满衣物的小小空间朝贝尼说话，即使他们只隔着；两扇小小的门。  
“你先把球衣穿上，估计曼努那群家伙早就到饭店了。”贝尼套上属于他的那件红黑客场球衣，他锁上柜门用一个笑容结束了这句话。  
盯着贝尼球衣背面印着的姓氏与号码，马茨.尤里安.胡梅尔斯终于敢向自己承认一个事实：他对贝内迪克特.赫韦德斯怦然心动了，再次的。

17、庆祝某一个纪念日  
等到马茨上了大巴，只有贝尼旁边的座位空着，他看了圈车里的每个人，其中的一些已经有几年没有联系过了，脸型的变化基本都不大，除了发型，原本光滑的下巴上蓄起了胡须。那晚他们出发前的画面与此刻交叉重叠在一起，空着的座位上坐着那时候的他，有几个家伙甚至带着泛旧发黄的背包。  
“来片口香糖，等到了球场恐怕就没有时间嚼了。”贝尼叫醒正打算睡着的人。  
“等嚼完口香糖，我们嘴里就只有高度集中的精神与绷紧的神经了。”马茨清晰地记得五年前他们在出发前的对话，显然贝尼也是如此。  
前排的萨米.赫迪拉回过头，“作为队长我有义务提醒你们，今天是回顾夺冠之日，不是真的再和那群英国大学生决出冠军。一直绷着神经会很累。”  
漆黑的夜色里到处充满了青春，汗水与青草的味道与回忆。捧起青年锦标赛时血液沸腾的兴奋，腾云驾雾般的不真实感似乎从未散场，皮球在草皮上滚动的簇簇细微声音依然存在，空荡荡的观众席上依然响彻着震耳欲聋的，属于欢呼与遗憾的声音。  
大屏幕上亮起了最终的比分，4:00。显示的时间是2009年6月29日。  
马茨原来喝过的矿泉水不知道被他放到了哪儿。他庆幸自己身体很健康，不会有人因为误喝了他那瓶而染上流感。冰桶里除了冰块，它一无所有。  
他的右边站着的人和那天晚上的一样。贝尼正在和曼努埃尔.诺伊尔、梅苏特.厄齐尔有说有笑，他没有移开视线，直接拎着瓶口对着马茨。马茨结果后一口气解决了剩下的半瓶。他们的动作像是被一条平滑笔直的线窜在一起，连贯地没有出现半点儿的间断。  
马茨捏扁空掉的塑料瓶，往前走了点，松开手，被捏成一团的塑料制品从垃圾桶对称的口穿过，重新掉落到地上。  
“我站的比你远都可以踢进去。”贝尼用他的右脚踢出了同样的效果。  
第三个瓶子顺利完成了进入垃圾桶的目标。“走啦！”曼努站在不远处喊他们。  
他们发现原来和大部队已经空出了很大一块草坪。  
“你们都没开车吧？说好了今晚可是不醉不归。”热罗姆在大声说着，花洒喷出的水声很响，他只能尽量放大嗓门。  
马茨举起了手。  
浴室内雾气缭绕，他们都希望是看错了，马茨.胡梅尔斯并没有举手表示他把车停在了大巴的出发点。

18、接对方回家  
傍晚的云朵继续被落日的余晖燃烧着，它们线条的金边是烧焦的痕迹。太阳逐渐远离肉眼的能见范围，属于夜晚的颜色不知不觉地与晚霞交相辉映。这是属于下班回家高峰的时间段，马路边，私家车，公交车里的人们观察着前方的红绿灯，车流的动向或者专注于手机里的网络，耳机里的音乐，偶尔会有人抬起头，视线越过车前挡风玻璃观赏这个世界送给他们的泼墨般的自然渐变美景。  
正在倒计时的跳跃数字显示距离车辆行人可以通过马路还有半分钟的时间，马茨用了之前几个红灯的时间录下了这一路开下来火烧云变换的不同阶段。以目前只有双脚才能通过的交通状况，等他顺着前后夹击同个方向的车流堵到机场最少还需要一个小时。贝尼还没有联系他，恐怕等他下了飞机，挂在天上的就已经彻底变成了月亮河星星。  
“浪费这样一种美如画的场景真是可耻。”他心想。  
夜里的温度要比白天低上了九度左右，贝尼从行李箱里取出件加厚的外套，他坐在行李箱上抬头看着月亮，想起刚才的夕阳与晚霞，明明是一个渐变的过程，却在一个不经意间被夜晚泼上了属于它掌管的颜色。  
原本就互不相识的人们在下了飞机后拿起自己的行李便朝着各自的方向离去，有的上了排队等候的出租车，有的上了机场大巴，还有人陆续坐上接他们的车离开。机场免费WiFi的覆盖率足够让他在马茨开着车出现前玩上很久的在线游戏。站在他旁边的女士和他一样等了将近一个小时。“现在是高峰，他肯定堵在了路上，都让他早点出门了！”她的运气比他好，因为在她抱怨完之后，就有人大声喊她的名字。  
贝尼锁上手机的屏幕，他拿出相机翻着他下飞机后拍下的照片。恐怕堵在路上的那个人没有心思欣赏夕阳下山的美如画的场景，他心想。

19、离家出走  
（接在“9、 相隔两地的电话”之后）  
坐在后排的观众轻声尖叫了下，接着有几颗爆米花撒在了马茨的身上，他们连忙道歉，声音比先前的尖叫要大些。马茨没有回头，他摆摆手，弄干净衣服，重新回到对电影的完全专注中去。  
电影是全球同步上映，伦敦场的上映时间定在距离第二天还差一个小时的时候。放映厅内的上座率在八层以上，有选择了恐怖片作为夜间约会消遣的情侣，也有凭着身份证进来的学生，合法的身份证或者伪造的。  
悬疑片，恐怖片中常用的桥段居然接二连三地放过了主角们，他们既没有在城堡错综复杂的地道里走散，也没有再计划尚未完整周全的情况下分头单独行动，或者在闲聊的时候无意间将探险计划透露给五金店里的陌生人，没有出现胆子特别下的，没有出现有勇无谋的。马茨很期待接下去的剧情，后排的三个学生仍在用自己臆想中的片段吓唬自己，他稍稍往前挪了点，毕竟他的心情没有好到可以容忍在真正值得害怕的场景出现时，他们手里的碳酸饮料带着冰块打翻在他身上。  
电影结束后，亮堂的灯光下只有他独自一人等待着或许会出现的彩蛋。他在大串的工作人员名单里找到了贝尼的名字。  
他等到了彩蛋。  
在正片里回到灵魂归属地的主角们靠着不断的自作自受丢了魂。电影真正结束后，影片的名字才出现在大银幕上，《离家出走》。  
马茨似乎想到了什么，他无可奈何地笑给自己听。在主动挂断与贝尼的电话后，他花了一部电影的完整时长思考好了短信的内容。  
“就算最终的票房不理想，口碑应该也不会差，电影刚开始坐在我后面的那几个小家伙就吓得把爆米花撒了，到现在我头发上都还有奶油的味道。”  
彩蛋的内容贝尼当然一清二楚，但他想隔着大银幕鉴定它的喜剧效果。他独自一人在空荡的放映厅里大声笑着。因为剧本背景内容的需要，他在威尔士呆了一年。连绵不绝的山丘上矗立着大大小小的承包，他见过许多对情侣在这些建筑前拿出体积要小上千上万倍或者更多倍的订婚戒指，而他最终写出了恐怖片的剧本。  
他们刚爬完一半的山坡天就下起了瓢泼大雨，稀烂的泥土沾满了马茨新买的鞋子。“你离家出走，我来找你，结果却弄得一身泥！我累了，想休息。”雨下得很大，大到他分不清听见的声音究竟是玩笑还是当真。  
他坐在盖尔森基兴一家普普通通的电影院里，看着自己的名字出现在大串的工作人员名单里。他等了一部电影的时长等来了马茨挂断电话后的短信。  
“现在到底是谁离家出走？”他在回复中问他。

20、一个惊喜  
戒指在大盘的炖菜里显得格格不入。  
马茨把叉子伸进盘底小心地挖出戒指周围的一整块，他揉揉眼睛。他们的座位在水晶吊灯的正下方。钻石的切割面仿佛是戒指的眼睛，在强烈光线的作用下，它们不断地冲着他一闪一闪地眨着眼。  
餐馆的氛围非常热闹，除了提醒上菜的铃铛声，剩下的就是食客们的大声喧哗，没人会注意到邻座这个正对着戒指发呆的男人。也许等到贝尼开口，吵闹的声音会在几秒钟之内彻底变得安静，等到他点头或者直接说出同意时，这群陌生人就会献上雷鸣般的掌声。他开始咳嗽，虽然他还没吃上一口菜，叉子上的那枚戒指已经让他的胃开始饱和，杯子里的冰水起到了更差的效果。  
“我给您换杯热水吧，先生。”再次经过的服务员弯下腰看着他的眼睛关切地问。  
马茨点点头，这位服务生的演技真是神乎其神，他心想，上菜的时候没有从表情上透露出半点异常，也许是贝尼新认识不久的表演系新生。他不懂钻石，但他肯定这枚戒指花去了贝尼好几个剧本的收入。他希望在贝尼从洗手间出来前自己就能够想到个最合适的回应，自然又不会伤害到贝尼感情的那种答案。  
他早该发现贝尼的心思。这家他们经常光顾的餐馆除了顶上的水晶吊灯，其他的一切都无法与“高级”挂钩，可贝尼居然穿了件与之不匹配的西装。座位也是他提前预定的。最明显的还是这道他们此前从未点过的炖菜——合适藏戒指的菜肴，刚上桌贝尼就去了洗手间，他看了下手表，已经过去了差不多五分钟。他注意了下周围，把那块炖菜连同戒指重新藏进盘底，然后用银匙压平。他看见贝尼从洗手间的方向走来。  
“男厕所都开始排队了。”贝尼随意靠在椅子上，他看见面前还没动过的炖菜，“你既然都饿到先点菜了，为什么不先吃起来呢？”。  
“我不喜欢吃炖菜。”马茨回答，贝尼刚才那句话里的一些词汇让他有些放松，他意识到事情似乎有些诡异。  
“不喜欢吃你还点？你什么时候见过我爱吃炖菜？”贝尼的笑容带着明显的莫名其妙，他伸直身体向前胸口靠在桌子上盯着炖菜。  
“但这也不是我点的。”马茨终于抓住了贝尼的重点，他得再确认遍，“你真的没点过？”  
“为什么我要点盘我们都不爱吃的炖菜，还是在我告诉你我要去威尔士之前？”  
马茨稍稍送了口气，随后他意识到事情在往另外个他没有想到的方向发展。“威尔士？”

21、躺在屋顶上看星星  
“天上的雨和我的剧本总有一个要先结束。”  
重感冒似乎把浑身的力气都给抽空了。与快乐有关的一切都被隔离在鼻孔之外，丝毫无法与身体融入到一起。堵在体内的那部分像越发沉重，把他困在柔软的沙发上动弹不得，踩在地板上的那条腿像是软绵绵的布条耷拉在那里。  
马茨甚至产生了其他病人不常见的幻觉，“为什么地板上有这么多的星星？”  
“现在是白天。”  
贝尼则要比马茨精神的多，他把马茨看见的那些“星星”全部收进了吸尘器里。  
马茨的鼻音让他怀疑自己的耳朵也被堵住了，吸尘器嘈杂的声音似乎是飞进他耳朵里的小蜜蜂。  
电视里正在播放某部引进的美国喜剧片，提示笑点的闷罐笑声没能够阻止病人一张一闭的眼皮，马茨还沉浸在消失的星星里，没有听见客厅里的笑声随着吸尘器的声音一起消失了。“原来那些不是星星，怪不得我的感冒还没好。”他翻了个身，额头贴着墙壁，那一小块冰凉的平面很快就和他的体温差不多了。“这该死的感冒弄得我发烧了。”他相信自己的声音听上去有足够的说服力让贝尼帮他取来体温计。  
“我记得你发烧时的样子，肯定不是现在这样。”电子温度计上的数字证实了贝尼的话， 第二次测出来的体温也是。他弯下腰让马茨看了下真实的体温，“我不介意你把自己吓到体温升高。”  
“我更相信病会被我吓走。”马茨坐了起来，他重新打开电视，“我得找点事情保持清醒，现在应该有马术比赛。”他在半小时前服下的感冒药，嗜睡的副作用还在他的脑子里打转。  
马茨摇摇头，试图让自己清醒些。他看见贝尼穿上了他那件旧的防风外套。“现在下雨，你要去哪儿？”  
“出去买点番茄，晚上吃番茄芦笋炒龙利鱼。”  
“记得带伞，否则你可能会病得比我更加糟糕。”马茨提醒贝尼  
“没问题。”贝尼拿起斜靠在鞋架上的长柄伞，在他打开门后，他又回过身看着还没从沙发上站起的人。“只要你愿意，我相信在我回来之前你的剧本就已经装订成册了。”  
从马茨感冒那天算起，天已经连着下了一个多星期的雨，湿气让家里的玻璃制品都变得不再透明。他在窗户上写上“晚餐吃龙利鱼”，透过这几个字幕他看见外面的街道往来的都是些他不认识的人。至少贝尼和他走在一起的时候，他的速度没有快到如同他根本没有下楼。  
他赤着脚走进厨房，打开冰箱，从里面拿出个番茄，在贝尼回来之前他打算先弄点糖拌番茄填肚子。  
至少身体要有足够的力量使脑子有力气完成剩下的剧情。  
贝尼的电话赶在平时的饭点来到，马茨的第一反应是贝尼不小心按错了键，直到铃声快结束时他才接听。  
“该不会是你带出去的那把伞坏了，现在让我再送把回来吧？我希望你有足够的钱可以打车回来。  
“你的声音听上去没我出门时那么糟糕了。记得带把伞上屋顶，否则你真的会发烧。”  
不知道哪个邻居养在屋顶的那几盆叫不出名字的植物早已枯萎，在被大雨淋过之后，花瓣与叶子彻底变成了弯曲缠绕在一起的深色曲线。这切将那把庞大的户外庭院伞衬托地更加有活力。  
马茨看见贝尼站在伞的下面，他身体站地笔挺，雨夜是看不见星星的，可他的确看见夜光照射在贝尼的周围，甚至他那件旧旧的外套此时看上去都显得格外精神。  
他戴上连帽衫上的帽子，慢慢向贝尼走去，他祈祷自己产生的幻觉能够尽快消失。  
然后他看见了那片星光。  
在贝尼头顶上散开的那片星光。  
“抬着头看太累了，所以我放了张躺椅。”贝尼指指马茨的旁边。  
“我不记得你有画画的天赋。” 马茨抬头望着整片整片的星星，也许是重感冒让他产生了幻觉，他居然看见这些画在遮阳伞上的星星在随着夜风流动。  
他不知道贝尼用了多久为他制造出这样一幅他梦寐以求的夜空，不过他知道自己有一辈子的时间去找答案。  
眼睛会不自觉地流泪也是这次重感冒给他带来的苦恼。不过现在他没时间管这些莫名其妙的事情了，他把手臂枕在贝尼的头下，稍稍侧身，用手指画出星空的线条。  
“我也是依葫芦画瓢，很高兴你看得出我画的是星星。”贝尼把手放在马茨的胸膛上，他想等马茨的感冒痊愈了，他们还可以来欣赏真正的星空。  
“我也很高兴你走路的速度没有变快。”  
“你说什么？”  
“什么时候吃晚饭？”  
“冰箱里还有点番茄，两个人吃够了。”  
马茨想起还剩在玻璃碗里的糖拌番茄，反正他现在也不饿了。  
“贝尼，”他说，“你想吃糖拌番茄么？我这里有。”

22、一场飞来横祸  
没有一个送餐员愿意在这种天气里出门，但接到外送单的那些还是要心不甘情不愿地骑着车出门工作。  
他又仔细核对了遍订单，的确没有找错地方。他第三次按响门铃，结果和前两次的一样，他朝着不愿搭理他的大门翻了下白眼，呵出的气变成了聚集在他护目镜上的薄薄白雾，他轻声咒骂了几句，他摘掉了碍事的护目镜，摘掉了没起到保暖的手套，从腰包里拎出手机，对着订单上的数字一个个按下号码，确认没有输错后，他用食指敲击了下绿色的电话键，他希望对方立即接起电话，他的手指只剩右手的食指和大拇指还没有被冻麻木。听筒里重复着等待的嘟嘟声，这让他更加不耐烦，他受够了不应该属于他的等待，他相信自己在方接起电话后，会听见自己极其不耐烦的询问，即使这么做会让他收到投诉，他又想到了挂在店里的的黑板，那块黑板不算小，走进店里就能一眼看到，可写着他名字的那栏，一颗星星都没有，那些得到过星星的那些同事都在今天请了假，他也不会因为承包了今天所有的送餐任务而得到一颗可笑难看不规则的五角星，上一个下雪天他曾经对这些星星产生过雪花大小的幻想，这已经是两个月前的事情了。至于他的薪水，他也不在意了，把支票上的金额兑换成现金洒在地上，半分钟之内就会被雪完全掩盖。  
在嘟嘟声结束前，电话被拒接了。  
“该死！”  
手套掉在了地上，他终于安耐不住心中那一团火，响亮的在回荡在狭小的楼道里。  
他还没有来得及蹲下去门突然打开了，手套就被门推到了一旁。  
“您好，这是您点的番茄蘑菇培根披萨套餐。”他面带职业化的微笑，语气听上去与不耐烦差了十万八千里。  
“外面下雪了？”  
他听见客人问。  
“是的。这些一共是6.3欧。”  
走出这幢楼的时候，他已经抖完了身上的雪，他宽慰自己刚刚的语气挑不出什么致命的毛病来，何况那人看上去至少有两天没有合眼了，一个没有休息好的人怎么会注意他的工作态度有问题呢。  
他今天最幸运的事情就发生在此时此刻，因为在想事情走得特别慢，一部从天而降的手机以完美的弧线掉落在他跟前，距离砸到他的头只差一步。他抬头看了眼，只有一扇窗是开着的，他刚往这间公寓送了披萨，接着他就听见那位客人的声音，他是在说脏话。他跨过躺在雪地上的手机，快速向已经被大雪覆盖了三分之二的送餐车走去，他看到有个人在朝他挥手，但他已经不想理了，他的耐心已经全部消耗殆尽。  
………  
看着穿着红色制服的送餐员走远，马茨倒也没有太生气，自己穿了件白色的羽绒服，在这种鬼天气里的确容易被人忽视。  
他不记得自己的幸运日是哪天了，但至少不是今天。从机场到这里的一路上他已经换了三趟巴士，其中有辆是他搭错的，谷歌地图并没有指错路，他也不知道为什么自己看见有车进站就直接上车了，要怪就怪这场大雪影响到了他的视线。  
兜兜转转搭上了前往目的地的巴士，以为可以在车上睡一觉了，结果中途被司机叫醒，车抛锚了，下一辆车至少还得等上一个小时。他看了一眼手机，还有足够的电量为他提供导航。他询问司机谷歌给出的路线是否是最快的，即使对方的口音再重，他还是能够听懂“yes”这个英语单词的。  
一路走来，大雪没有给他太多的阻碍，等他停下脚步，他又想诅咒这场该死的大雪了。  
马茨不知道眼前这一幢幢公寓的外墙是否被建筑商涂上了同一种颜色，雪让它们变成了统一的刺眼白色。  
雪再次给他带来了不好的影响，这次是影响到了他的记忆里，他忽然之间记不起贝尼住在几号楼了。  
他产生了个浪漫的想法——他自认为很浪漫。他决定让戒指给他指引方向，他不担心戒指会在雪地上滚着滚着就不见了。  
很快，他就确信自己的确不必担心，因为那枚戒指，他此行的目的，被他遗忘在家里了。他只好打电话给贝尼。  
他相信自己在离开前会想出另一个绝佳的求婚方式。  
贝尼拒接了他的电话。  
他看见有个穿着红色制服的送餐员从旁边的公寓楼里走出。  
他看见有样东西从天而降，弧度非常完美，正正好好避开了那个送餐员。  
他似乎是听见了贝尼洪亮的嗓门。  
他朝送餐员大声叫喊，挥着手。  
他看见自己被无视了。  
他决定试试运气，朝着那栋楼走去。  
他的运气不错，走到门口就忽然想起这就是他的目的地。  
他相信自己的好运会从此刻开始。  
………  
雪是从贝尼陷入瓶颈期的那一天开始下的。  
地上的雪越积越多，剧本的进度和一周前并无两样。  
他已经两天没有睡着了。失眠并没有磨练出他的灵感，却给他带来半死不活的痛苦。要不是电视里的披萨广告，他都已经忘了自己还空着肚子。  
拨出的十二通外卖电话里，有七通无人接听，剩下的五通全都告诉他今天无法提供送餐服务，其中的一家告诉他，今天店里有免费的热饮提供给堂吃的客人。骂人的话到了嘴边又噎了回去，他直接挂断了电话。  
只剩1个。  
13，突然觉得这个数字很不吉利，但他还是拨通了电话。  
他关掉电视，决定继续和剧本做搏斗。  
两个小时后，门铃响了三次。  
他还是没有想出该怎么继续剧情的走向。  
手机响了，他没听到，他听到的只有空白页面对他的无情嘲笑。  
“该死！”  
他愣了一下，开始思考是自己出现幻觉了，还是门口有人。  
自己点了披萨，他终于想了起来。  
“外面下雪了？”，他看见零星的红色被掩盖在白雪之下，他都不知道雪是从什么时候开始下的。  
“是的。这些一共是6.3欧。”他听见送餐员这么回答。  
他给了他10欧，没等到对方找钱，他就兴冲冲地关上了门。他决定等自己写完这一章后，一定要打个电话给这家披萨店感谢这位送餐员，因为他救了自己的一命。  
他的双手颤抖着靠近键盘，他觉得此时此刻的自己是五彩缤纷的。  
五彩缤纷，在他的人生里，他是第一次感受到这个已经被用烂的形容词可以是如此的可爱。  
直到再次响起的手机铃声没收了他的五彩缤纷。  
还没有变成文字的灵感在那样一刻荡然无存，消失得干干净净。他意识到这个世界真的在下雪。  
手机，在他的人生里，他是第一次切实感受到这个现代的通讯工具可以杀人工具，自己必须先消灭它，于是他打开窗，将手机扔出了窗外，就像在扔一颗即将爆炸的炸弹。他已经不想知道来电人是谁了。  
“我操！”

23、讨论关于孩子的问题  
发动全身肌肉大笑带来的效果并不亚于做了两个小时的无氧运动。  
贝尼此时此刻正在享受这种乐趣，要不是背后有门撑着，恐怕他早已躺倒在地翻了好几个滚了。  
马茨手上拿着的杯子已经空了，这让他更加生气。他都快搞不清自己究竟是被自己还是被贝尼弄的哭笑不得了。“你再笑下去我都怕你要把腰扭伤了。”  
“在我扭伤腰之前，我觉得你先会被你自己气死。”贝尼指指马茨衣服上的那一大块斑点。“这可是你新买的衣服，一点都不便宜。”  
马茨身上的这件新衣服原本是纯蓝色的，洒上一整杯橙汁后，衣服有一大片变成绿色——很难看的那种绿色。  
“难道你就没有被别人吓到过？”  
“我的确被别人吓到过，有几次还被吓得特别惨，但没有一次像你今天这样特别。”  
“那个小鬼也太可恶了，我好心把糖递给他，他不仅没有说谢谢，居然还吓唬我！”马茨忍不住张牙舞爪起来。  
贝尼还在笑，不过换了个原因。“你现在真像一只巨型蜘蛛，如果你刚刚就这样，就应该是那个小鬼吓地落荒而逃了，在他逃跑前或许还会先撞翻你还没喝上一口的橙汁。”  
“那我应该先喝上一口后再去开门的。”  
“你的衣服还没干透，你现在还来得及唆上几口。”贝尼捏住马茨衣服的下摆慢悠悠甩了几下。“否则今晚你就喝不到了，我记得垃圾桶里的那个空瓶里是一滴都不剩了。”  
马茨亲上贝尼的嘴唇，舌头没有任何障碍地进入到他的嘴里。“我还是有办法喝上一点的。”

24、因恶劣天气被困在家里  
“你看上去就像是一幅油画。”贝尼从冰箱里拿出瓶伏特加，这是马茨到莫斯科的第一个晚上两人在街口的那家酒吧借着酒劲向酒保讨来的。  
“俄罗斯的伏特加还真够俄罗斯的，你都还没喝酒已经醉到胡言乱语了，比这本小说还混乱。”马茨合上书，壁炉的火光不够他看清书里的那些文字，即使他能看清也无济于事，因为小说是俄语原版。  
“他们相信我在搞懂这本小说前就会把他们要的舞台剧剧本交到他们手上。”贝尼捡起两根木柴扔进壁炉，火焰一下蹿高，照得他脸通红，他坐到马茨对面，扯过另一半毯子盖在腿上。“如果你提早一周来，我就可以带你去红场还有克林姆林宫了。”  
“整个莫斯科都被这场暴风雪困住了，很多因此被迫取消原定计划的人都会提出假设性的如果。我们可以假设这些如果的确在那个没有暴风雪的莫斯科发生了，所有人都梦想成真，what a wonderful world!”  
“为了那个wonderful的世界干杯！”，贝尼给自己倒上一杯酒。然后把酒瓶递给马茨。  
马茨接过后将嘴对准瓶口直接灌上一口。火辣辣的灼热感刺激到了他，喝进嘴里的那口酒里有一半被他呛进了壁炉里，溅出的零星火点在空气里飞舞，他看着它们消失。“真羡慕那个世界里的我，他已经去了红场，去了克林姆林宫，甚至还去了更多的地方。”  
马茨没有听到贝尼的回应，他侧躺在地，左手撑着头。两人就这么盯着被困在壁炉里的火焰随意舞动着。  
贝尼先打破了沉默。他掀起毯子钻了进去，头伸到马茨面前，“我们来跳舞吧。”  
“我相信你刚才没有喝醉了。”马茨发现贝尼的五官变成了连着写的俄文。  
“我现在也很清醒。那个世界的你可没有被这该死的天气困在这里，被迫和我跳舞。”  
贝尼拉起马茨。支离破碎的曲调从他嘴里缓缓流出，像满是钝角的劣质玻璃制品。他在唱的这首歌在马茨的黑名单里，歌名只有一个单词，马茨对西班牙语的研究不比俄语多，去年到几年的各类唱歌比赛，广播节目，音乐榜单，这首歌的无孔不入地迫使他记住了这个单词的意思。贝尼的西班牙语发音听上去就像是他可怕的俄式发音混了点伏特加。马茨跟着唱了起来，在尝试记忆中的正确发音未果后，他放弃了抵抗，双手搭上贝尼的肩膀，安心沉沦在他毫无规律，与发音一样混乱的摇摆节奏中。  
“我很高兴你这次不会把手机扔出窗外了。”马茨说。  
在被暴风雪占据的时间里，他们分享着一支醉醺醺的舞和一个被伏特加打乱节奏的吻。

25、喝醉  
如果房间里的暖气再调高几度，贝尼现在就会出一身的汗，他对着电话那头不停扩大自己的音量。“我不是你在喝醉后应该找的那个代驾！”。  
马茨的不耐烦在酒精的作用下显得虚无缥缈，他没意识到先前的语速快到连他自己都抓不住。“我已经说了两遍地址，你居然还没有记好，我希望这不是因为你也喝了酒，如果你也喝了酒，今晚就没人能开我的车了。”  
马茨停顿了一会儿，又试探性地问：“你还需要我说第三遍吗？”  
贝尼放下电话，轻轻叹了口气后又拿起电话，他已经彻底放弃向马茨解释清楚他找错人了。“其实你在说第一遍的时候我就记好了。”  
马茨不依不饶，“你什么时候记的？我没有听见你拿笔的声音。”  
“如果你非要把时间浪费在刨根问底上面，我一点都不介意。”等待马茨回应的同时，贝尼已锁上了公寓的门。  
马茨直接挂断了电话。  
晚上的温度和风速非常适合散步，贝尼用比平时慢上一倍的速度走到了记在他脑子里的地址，马茨已经等在了门口，手上玩弄着车钥匙。  
看见贝尼朝着自己走来，马茨把他已经等了很久这个事实全都挤到了自己的表情里，“是有好几只步伐不一致的蜗牛占据了你的灵魂吗？”，他把钥匙丢向贝尼，钥匙在两人之间画出一条极其短暂的线条，在贝尼接住它前，它就掉在了地上。马茨在贝尼弯腰捡钥匙的时候给出了一个假惺惺毫无分量的道歉，“抱歉，我忘了蜗牛没有人类的手臂。”  
贝尼用无名指挑起钥匙，在马茨眼前转了几圈。“想不想试试钥匙有没有被你摔坏？这一路上我们或许还可以找回你的脑子。”  
马茨瞟了眼贝尼的无名指，摔变形的钥匙圈在路灯的照射下一点一点反着光，他嘴唇动了几下，最终没有发出任何一个音节，他打开副驾驶那边的车门坐了进去。  
电台里放的那些音乐没有一首能够带动车里的气氛，虽然都是时下流行的电音。车子迎来一个糟糕的路况，贝尼伸手去开副驾驶车座前的柜子，马茨拼命往后靠，但车内狭小的空间不让他的胸口和贝尼的手臂之间腾出不那么尴尬的距离，在他想起他可以调节座椅前贝尼就拿到了他要拿的东西，一张有些磨损的CD。  
贝尼将CD放进播放器，他观察着路况，“你可以睡上一会，现在的情况够你打上个完整的盹了。”  
马茨指指播放器，默不作声。  
贝尼顺着马茨的手指侧头看过去，他看到一张面无表情的脸，“以前放到最吵的那首的时候，你高质量的睡眠也没有被影响。你这是在否认过去的自己？”  
像是为了贝尼的判断，马茨立即闭上眼睛将自己的状态调整进睡眠模式。在轮到那首最吵的歌播放之前，他就用睡眠隔开了他和周围的所有声音。等到他再睁开眼，他看到了公寓底楼亮黄亮黄的灯。  
“你打算怎么回去？”马茨问贝尼。  
“你不打算请我上去喝一杯咖啡么？字面意义上的。”  
“你才是房东。”  
马茨把最后一包速溶咖啡放到流理台上。  
贝尼看着浮在最上面的还没有颗粒，“我现在肯定你还没有醉到把我和代驾搞错的程度，你端咖啡的时候可一点都没洒出来。”  
“如果你想听一个醉汉的胡言乱语，我可以满足你”，马茨没有看着贝尼，“在你左手无名指上的本来应该是别的东西。”  
杯子里的咖啡依旧是满的，贝尼此刻消化不了别的东西了。


End file.
